Ravenous
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "¿Qué pretendía Radamanthys al mirarlo de esa forma? ¿Estaba mirando dentro de su alma? ¿Tenía una siquiera?" [Radamanthys x Kanon, yaoi, lemon]


**~Ravenous~**

El camino a ese sitio era uno que pocos conocían, pero el suelo frío que recibía a sus cansados pies ya había sido recorrido escaso tiempo atrás, así que no tuvo mayor problema orientándose en la dominante oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero que de ninguna manera resultaba amenazante. El apenas lograr ver más allá de sus narices le daba la etérea sensación de no existir, y ese sombrío deseo era algo con lo que había soñado incontables ocasiones.

En esos momentos se encontraba allí anhelando hacerlo realidad.

Temió a la muerte por mucho tiempo, la pudo ver tan cerca y posible, pero luchó contra su posibilidad y venció. Cuando ya no fue capaz de huirle, la enfrentó con valentía y la descubrió como algo no tan malo después de todo. Ahora la necesitaba urgentemente, estaba convencido de que era el único remedio para la constante bruma que oscurecía su ser.

La culpabilidad era un parásito que lentamente lo carcomía por dentro, destruyéndolo, convirtiéndolo en ese patético individuo que se arrastraba en busca de una salida fácil, que se aventuraba a los más desgraciados parajes para encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dar término a su sufrimiento.

"Perdón", se escuchaba lindo, ¿quién con pecados como los suyos no desearía indulgencia? pero no hay nada peor que un perdón cuando no es merecido. Los reproches seguían ahí, en las miradas de todos y cada uno. No reclamaban con sus voces, pero notar que cualquier mirada con la que se cruzara se apagaba instantáneamente, provocaba en Kanon la incesante sensación de un punzo hundiéndose en su pecho. Un vacío arremolinado que siempre le lastimaba al respirar.

¿No debería estar buscando luz? ¿Purificación?... Internarse en las penumbras no parecía lo más lógico. De otra forma no podría ser si era lo único que creía merecer.

Se sentía sucio frente a la luz. Y si los resplandores esmeraldas en los ojos de quien más amaba no habían podido salvarlo, le era imposible guardar mayor esperanza.

Pensó que podría soportarlo. Pensó que podría no ser egoísta y lidiar con sus tormentos internos para darse así la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo. Pensó que estando con él, se olvidaría de todo lo demás. Pero él era, al igual que el resto, un ingenuo más que había sufrido por su culpa. El más inocente de todos los títeres en el teatro de la destrucción. Kanon no fue capaz de continuar allí contaminando a tan puro ser por más tiempo.

Acá en el inframundo se sentía más adecuado. La perpetua noche le consolaba y la desazón de las almas al menos iba un tanto acorde con la suya.

Sin embargo, como el buen cobarde que era, no se iba aventurar en el reino de los muertos estando en sus cinco sentidos. El torpe tambaleo de sus pies tenía una razón de ser, y el ardor en su garganta no era sólo por el llanto que parecía llevar días sin interrumpirse.

Por más vacilante que fuera su caminar, logró llegar a su destino. Se detuvo frente a la entrada del recinto, y solamente al ver la gran puerta que imponía con su altura y lúgubre elegancia, cayó en cuenta de la magnitud de la estupidez que estaba haciendo.

Humillarse frente a su más importante enemigo, o al menos al que más respetaba, de pronto no le parecía tan buena idea.

Estaba ahí, luciendo cual vagabundo perdido, con vergonzosas lágrimas escurriendo continuamente de sus enrojecidos ojos, rodillas temblando al pensar en lo que dejaba atrás —que no era mucho— y lo que la gran entrada le ocultaba al frente.

Kanon se sentó en el piso con su espalda recargada en la pared, esperando a que su momento de flaqueza pasara y, una vez recuperada la seguridad en su decisión, pudiera tocar esa impresionante puerta y pedir ver a quien allí habitaba.

Se desconocía completamente. Cualquiera que lo viera así tendría dificultad identificándolo, porque, para empezar, Kanon de Géminis no tendría nada que hacer allí.

Seguro aquel hombre pensaría igual, y tampoco le reconocería.

Estaba errado en tal suposición. Por más que hubiera perdido el porte valiente y hasta taimado que alguna vez lo caracterizara, su cosmos no dejaba de revelar el estigma inconfundible de su particular existencia.

Una huella que sólo aquellos capaces de explotarla podían a su vez percibirla. Y aquella que se distinguía ardiendo con reserva afuera del recinto, era una que al dueño de éste le parecía tremendamente familiar.

El rubio dejó la lectura en la que hasta entonces se enfrascaba. Curioso por enterarse quién podría interrumpir una más de sus aburridas jornadas, abandonó su cómodo sillón. Dirigir a un ejército de inútiles espectros, sobre en todo tiempos de apagada paz, lo dejaba siempre hastiado hasta la médula. La presente interrupción a su descanso resultaba tanto fastidiosa como interesante.

Caminó por los pasillos pausadamente, la armadura resonando en el impecable piso anunciaba su proximidad.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, miró despreciativamente hacia un lado y abajo, al individuo que había tomado su pórtico como lugar de descanso. Algún amargo comentario ya se preparaba para salir de sus labios y correr de manera poco amable al intruso, cuando finalmente le reconoció. Frunció el ceño en extrañeza.

—¿Géminis?

El aludido dio un respingo como si le hubieran apuñalado con aquella palabra.  
Negó con su cabeza al aclarar:

—Kanon. — El desconcierto del Kyoto únicamente tendía a incrementarse.

Kanon ya no quería aquel título que en algún pasado llegó a envidiar.

—Mi hermano es el caballero de Géminis— terminó de explicar, mientras se ponía de pie apoyándose en la pared para encontrar equilibrio.

La absurda discusión llevó a Radamanthys a mirarle con desagrado. Ni un minuto y ya había tenido suficiente de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste del _pub_ a tu casa?— dijo, haciendo notar el particular aroma que despedía.

—Wyvern, he venido porque necesito un favor. — Aquél alzó sus cejas indicándole que continuara. El gemelo de pronto se tornaba en algo bastante interesante.

—Quiero que me mates. — Radamanthys no comenzó a carcajearse únicamente porque Kanon de hecho parecía hablar en serio, y porque iría muy en desacuerdo con la fachada de amenazadora seriedad que, como era su costumbre, portaba.

—No sé si sentirme halagado por este dudoso honor, u ofendido porque me creas un asesino cualquiera.

—No me importa cómo te sientas, ¿lo harás o no?— Radamanthys no supo discernir con seguridad si lo último había sido una exigencia o un ruego.

—No traigo armadura, un sólo ataque bastará. — Y a cada minuto más patético. El Kyoto no pudo evitar preguntarse si, dentro de su borrachera —y lo que ahora comenzaba a descubrir como una innata estupidez—, Kanon contaba con alguna razón al menos un poco inteligente para pedirle esto.

—Sería una pelea injusta, deshonrosa más para mí que para ti. — Sin embargo, el orgulloso Espectro no iba a rechazar un enfrentamiento en igualdad de condiciones.

En un parpadeo, tomando a Kanon por sorpresa, Radamanthys explotó su cosmos, iluminando más de lo normal el lugar durante un segundo con una purpúrea y fugaz luz. Se liberó de su armadura, y entonces Kanon notó lo mucho menos intimidante que lucía con las sencillas ropas en las que quedó.

Olvidó su impresión y volvió a insistir.

—¿No entiendes? No será una batalla, ¡Sólo mátame!— El tono suplicante agudizó su voz. El mohín de reclamo en su rostro le dio un aspecto que casi hizo al otro sonreír.

—¿Yo qué gano con eso?

—Pensé que te interesaría… — dijo un tanto desconcertado. Esto estaba resultando mucho más complicado de lo que había esperado.

Había especulado que, con sólo proponérselo, aquél accedería. Desde su perspectiva, y poniéndose hipotéticamente en lugar del otro, se escuchaba como un buen trato.

—¿Sugieres que deseo venganza?— resopló dramatizando su incredulidad —. No has sido un enemigo que me quite el sueño, Géminis. Ni por un momento el más importante. Así que si crees conocerme olvídate inmediatamente de eso.

—¡Sólo hazlo!— Kanon tenía sus manos hechas puños al lado de su cuerpo, apretándolas más con cada rechazo del inglés.

—Búscate a otro que esté dispuesto a escuchar tus estupideces. — Dio la vuelta con altivez para adentrarse nuevamente al lugar. Kanon lo siguió sin esperar invitación.

—¡Eres un cobarde!— Su voz se cortó a medio grito. Su garganta se apretó, comenzó a lamentarse con asfixiantes estrujones incluso antes de que lágrimas de cólera desbordaran de sus ojos.

—¿Yo soy el cobarde? Miraría mejor a mi alrededor si fuera tú. — Radamanthys giró su cuerpo en un rápido y grácil movimiento, encontrando al gemelo tan cerca que casi colisionó con él.

Conectó sus ojos con los del intruso. Las lágrimas que apreció brotando de allí le hicieron sentir enfermo. Un llanto injustificado le parecía algo imperdonable. Hasta el momento, Kanon no le había demostrado que era digno del derecho de llorar.

—No necesitas mi ayuda para morir, puedes hacerlo tú mismo. Por lo visto, ni para eso tienes las agallas. — No le importó que aquél agachara la cabeza. Menos le preocupó que su respiración se acelerara a un paso anormalmente veloz. Lo que sí le causó un poco de interés era qué podría estar pasando por la mente del griego.

Kanon no podía refutar las palabras recién dichas, no había excusa para la cobardía de la cual era perfectamente consciente, pero eso no daba fin al indiscutible hecho de que estaba hambriento por una resolución, por un castigo.

La manera en que obtuviera sus objetivos poco importaba.

Repentinamente, la corta distancia que quedaba entre ellos se disminuyó. Kanon utilizó los puños que ya lucían emblanquecidos nudillos para lanzar repetidos puñetazos contra el rubio, quien no tuvo mayor problema evitando las agresiones del ebrio gemelo.

Kanon se frustró rápidamente al no lograr su cometido; al menos quería provocarlo para atacar. Si aquél quería una pelea formal, eso trataría de darle, asegurándose por supuesto de perder. Con sus poco acertados puñetazos no llegó tan lejos como esperaba. Un sólo golpe en su estómago le hizo doblarse y caer sobre sus rodillas al suelo.

Radamanthys no le atajó, le dejó caer. Le miró con suficiencia mientras aquél intentaba recuperar el aire perdido. Cuando Kanon pudo más o menos recuperarse se lanzó furioso contra el Kyoto, logrando asestarle un golpe en el rostro y rompiéndole el labio inferior, donde un delgado caminillo de sangre comenzó a brotar.

Inmediatamente después de su pequeño éxito, Kanon perdió el equilibrio, inclinándose hacia delante con seguro destino al ya conocido piso. Radamanthys lo sostuvo de la camisa y evitó su caída jalándolo bruscamente.

—¡Ah!— lo azotó contra la pared. Lo sostuvo contra ésta, apretando el cuello con suficiente fuerza para que no escapara, pero no tanta como para dificultarle gravemente la respiración.

Radamanthys giró el rostro hasta contactar su barbilla contra la tela que cubría su hombro, y así limpiar algo de la sangre que el imprudente visitante había logrado extraerle.

No obstante, Kanon continuaba esperando alguna reacción más violenta por parte del inglés, que más que nada parecía tenerle lástima. Éste era el único motivo que el santo podía idear para la tremenda tolerancia que estaba mostrando el Espectro.

No era lástima. Era un sentimiento de identidad con el opaco vacío que notaba en el esmeralda de sus ojos.

Kanon no podría haber adivinado esto, por lo que le parecía inusitado el súbito exceso de atención que estaba obteniendo de la intensa mirada del rubio.

Radamanthys le estudió con minuciosidad. Grabó en su memoria cada punto de torsión en las cejas de Kanon, originados por la expresión de confusión que portaba tan creíblemente.

¿Desconfianza o temor? Observó sus ojos para decidir cuál era la emoción dominante en el atrayente misterio que representaba el griego. Luego, tal como aquellas vibrantes pupilas, observó esos labios temblorosos. Sin llegar jamás a una solución para su pequeña duda, se inclinó y los tomó con los suyos, deteniendo sus casi imperceptibles sacudidas.

Era tan fácil de controlar… tan débil. Y dulce. Combinación irresistible.

Necesitaba algo así.

Sintió una presión sobre sus hombros que le instaba a alejarse. Las manos de Kanon le empujaron lo suficiente para que su rostro pudiera voltear a un lado y escapar del reciente asalto.

Sin soltar el cuello del gemelo, el inglés volvió a utilizar tal posición como ventaja, subiendo su mano un poco hasta tener en firme agarre la mandíbula de Kanon. Le sostuvo el rostro fijo para aproximarse y reclamar sus labios de nuevo. Aquél forcejeó, pero su cuerpo no mostraba la fortaleza de siempre. A Radamanthys le resultó sencillo capturar una de las manos que intentaban evitar el próximo acercamiento.

—¡No! ¡Detente!— No quería que el contacto entre sus labios se repitiera sencillamente porque se había sentido bien, y eso no era para él.

Sus quejas fueron ignoradas cínicamente.

Los labios de Kanon se vieron impedidos de expresar cualquier otra objeción. Sintió que esta vez el ataque sobre ellos era más ambicioso. Llegó a conocer un sabor metálico, mientras los labios intrusos buscaban obtener más de él que una superficial caricia contra los suyos. La lengua del rubio exigía más de la cálida boca que gemía por la constante intromisión.

Los ojos de Kanon rodaron hacia arriba antes de cerrarse. Se dejó ir, entregó la endeble resistencia que hasta entonces había puesto en pie, y suspiró contra la cavidad que se unía a su boca cuando sintió a su cintura ser atrapada por un brazo, mientras el agarre sobre su cuello se aflojaba; la poderosa mano se acomodó a un lado y permitió que el oxígeno fluyera con mayor libertad hacia su aturdido cerebro.

Aquello no resultó del todo conveniente para el ex-Marina. Esa traicionera materia gris guió sus nervios y músculos fuera del control. Cuando Radamanthys sintió a dos puños agarrarse a cada lado de su camisa, sonrió. Kanon apreció los labios del Kyoto curvándose sensualmente contra los suyos y al instante se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Kanon no había venido buscando esto. Esto era demasiado exquisito para ser la muerte. No se trataba del tipo de serenidad eterna que buscaba, por más que sus sentidos estuvieran siendo abrumados.

Cuando Radamanthys le dio algo de espacio, lo primero que surgió en la borrosa mente de Kanon fue el impulso de preguntar _"¿por qué lo hiciste?"_ pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, esta vez no quería darle una excusa al inglés para detenerse. Tampoco pediría más, pero estaba sonrojándose violentamente, sus mejillas gritando lo que su garganta no se atrevía a expresar.

Percibiendo todo lo anterior, el Kyoto tomó la barbilla de Kanon manteniéndole el rostro levantado. Ató con invisibles cadenas los ojos color jade con sus órbitas leonadas. Notó que aquellos brillaban con un dejo de inocencia, infantiles, claros como el cristal, no tan llorosos ahora.

Kanon no pudo evitar quedar atrapado en el hambriento ámbar de la aguda mirada de Radamanthys. Sus ojos eran poderosos, penetrantes…voraces. Kanon se sentía siendo consumido por las doradas llamas del iris, mientras era magnetizado hacia el oscuro profundo de las dilatadas pupilas.

Tanta intensidad… ¿qué pretendía Radamanthys al mirarlo de esa forma?

¿Estaba mirando dentro de su alma?... ¿Tenía una siquiera?

—¿Tienes miedo?— preguntó el inglés sobre los labios del griego, bañándolo con tibio y condimentado aliento.

—¿En realidad te importa?— La voz de Kanon se escuchó más aguda que lo usual, dándole esa ingenua apariencia de nuevo.

El otro no contestó. Su rostro buceó entre la cabellera índigo y sus labios encontraron con presteza la apiñonada piel de su cuello. Besó, lamió, mordió suavemente. El cuerpo de Kanon tembló por la innumerable ocasión.

De repente Kanon sintió nauseas; la intoxicación etílica cobraba mayores efectos en su organismo. Se sintió pesado y sus rodillas se doblaron, pero nunca cayó al piso. Su cabeza se recostó contra el tórax de Radamanthys, quien lo estaba sosteniendo.

Kanon miró hacia arriba. Vio niebla, y tras la delgada cortina de inexistente bruma, vio el inexpresivo rostro del espectro. Se sintió tan pequeño, tan débil. Tan nada.

Agachó la cabeza e inconscientemente la acurrucó más contra el pecho del rubio. Escuchó su respiración, acompasada y envidiablemente tranquila. Pero nada más.

—No escucho tu corazón.

—Se rompió hace tiempo— habló con naturalidad, cual si comentara sobre un aparato doméstico cualquiera cuya intrascendente vida había caducado. Su voz se dejó de escuchar al mismo tiempo que Kanon se sintió siendo levantado en el aire.

_"¿Así que se rompen?",_ pensó cándidamente. Y se preguntó extrañado cómo el suyo funcionaba todavía.

Lo siguiente que se preguntó era cómo podía ser sostenido con tal facilidad por el hombre que ahora lo transportaba. Se suponía más pesado. O tal vez no había imaginado al Kyoto ser tan fuerte. Guardó silencio mientras los brazos del servidor de Hades lo llevaban con firmeza hacia un cuarto cercano.

Kanon dedujo que se trataba de la cámara privada de Radamanthys. El aludido notó a Kanon tensarse entre sus brazos, pero no dio signo de haberse dado cuenta. Paso siguiente, lo dejó sobre la gran cama de dosel, sentándose justo a su lado, a la altura de donde sus caderas se acomodaban.

Kanon permitió a su cabeza descansar sobre la suavidad de la almohada. Cerró sus ojos hasta que el vértigo pasó. Su rostro se movió perezosamente de un lado a otro, cansado. Sus gruesas pestañas caían y se levantaban, dejando a dos diáfanos ojos apenas mostrarse por breves segundos y en repetidos lapsos. Sus suspirantes labios nunca se cerraban por completo, y eran junto con sus mejillas las partes más sonrosadas de su rostro; todo conjuntándose para incrementar el efecto roba-alientos al hacer gala tan despreocupadamente de la belleza que poseía.

_"Malditamente dulce."_

Cuando Kanon abrió los ojos de nuevo, al comprobar que Radamanthys lo observaba con poco disimulo, se sintió expuesto, pero no temeroso.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Me matarás?— preguntó con ridículo entusiasmo.

Como reflejo, una grave y melodiosa risa abandonó la boca del inglés. Esta vez no pudo contenerse; a su parecer Kanon no tenía idea de lo que estaba pidiendo, ni de lo que en verdad quería.

—¿Por qué no te privas tú mismo de la vida a la que tanto desdeñas?

_"Porque lo lastimaría."_

—No es la vida lo que odio. Es la culpabilidad que la acompaña. Toda la simulada perfección, el falso borrón y cuenta nueva— Kanon trató de exponer diplomáticamente. Presentía que si aquél no escuchaba de sus labios una razón al menos remotamente con fundamentos, jamás accedería —. Es mucho más fácil ser el villano, ¿sabes? Pero ya que no deseo volver a serlo… no me quedan muchas otras opciones.

_"¡Hazlo ya!"_

—Si no querías un nuevo inicio, ¿por qué regresaste y te redimiste? Luchaste con ellos…

_"Por él. Solamente por él."_

No hubo respuesta en forma de palabras que surgieran para ocultar lo que en realidad pensaba. Los labios de Kanon se cerraron en una tensa y hermética línea, y su mirada pareció perderse en sus recuerdos. Radamanthys tendría que haber sido ciego para no advertir la evidente turbación que estaba provocando en el gemelo.

—Tú no quieres morir. Quieres una razón para vivir.

Kanon frunció el ceño. Clavó sus ojos directo en los de Radamanthys y un efímero rencor modificó su semblante. Únicamente desvió su mirada y volteó el rostro cuando una lágrima amenazó con escapar de sus ojos.

—Tuve una, pero no era realmente para mí— musitó.

Radamanthys estudió cómo la gruesa gota rodó con ligereza a través de la mejilla de Kanon, girando su trayectoria a un lado gracias a la gravedad y perdiéndose finalmente en el cabello alborotado que enmarcaba su rostro. Vio a otra lágrima seguir el mismo camino. Y luego otra más, y de repente no podían dejar de surgir, caer, y morir en un ciclo monótono que no anunciaba un próximo final, y que Radamanthys conocía demasiado bien.

—Estás llorando.

—Eres tan perceptivo… — Kanon ironizó. Fue el turno de Radamanthys para fruncir el ceño.

—Y tú eres tan estúpido.

Débil, dulce y estúpido.

—Qué conversación más madura… —Kanon resopló fastidiado. Radamanthys esbozó una diminuta sonrisa de lado, divertido ante la ofuscación del griego.

—Si no quieres hablar, perfecto. — La sonrisa creció un poco, congelándose en el punto en que se tornaba astuta.

Kanon observó estupefacto la perfecta dentadura parecía encontrarse a cada instante más cerca de él. La próxima vez que parpadeó, sus ojos encontraron el rostro de Radamanthys a insignificante distancia del suyo.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué…?

—Cállate. Querías morir, ¿no es así? — Kanon asintió en confusión.

Lo próximo de lo que el gemelo se enteró, fue que sus labios estaban siendo forzados a separarse por otros mil veces más feroces, ante los cuales no pudo oponerse, quedando sin más opción que la rendición.

Llegó a pensar que Radamanthys de hecho estaba hablando en serio, porque respirar ya comenzaba a tornarse en tarea ardua.

Pero los planes del Kyoto no consistían en asfixiar a Kanon hasta la muerte. Liberó sus labios y fue por su cuello. Besó justó en la vibrante manzana de adán, donde resultó sencillo percibirlo tragar con esfuerzo. Luego buscó hacia un lado hasta encontrar el punto donde su pulso latiera más fuerte. Kanon entonces pensó que mordería salvajemente su arteria carótida y así se desangraría hasta morir.

Estaba equivocado otra vez. Dejó de hacer suposiciones absurdas cuando sintió una mano bajo su ropa, acariciando su tórax y abdomen, provocando que los músculos de ahí se contrajeran aprensivos y que Kanon suspirara entrecortadamente. La mano se quedó quieta apretando su cintura cuando toda la parte superior del cuerpo de Radamanthys se empujó sobre él.

Kanon llevó sus manos al pecho del otro para imponer algo de distancia, pero una vez que el espectro encontró espacio entre sus piernas y originó que las caderas de ambos entraran en contacto, Kanon se olvidó de cualquier resistencia y gimió en el fondo de su garganta. Por instinto se sujetó a la nuca del inglés.

La mano que se había quedado fija en su cintura comenzó a movilizarse de nuevo, y otra que hasta ahora había guardado distancia apareció para colaborar. Se unieron en la tarea de desvestirlo, y Kanon, para su propia sorpresa, no hizo nada por detenerlas. De hecho hasta ayudó; levantó sus caderas para que deslizaran sus pantalones y alzó los brazos para ser despojado de su camisa.

En menos de un minuto se hallaba desnudo frente al hombre a quien había elegido para ser su asesino, quien estaba haciendo todo menos lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Pero Kanon no reclamaba.

Decir que no le agradaban sus caricias hubiera sido una vil mentira. Tampoco que mentir le hubiera costado mucho trabajo, pero entonces se privaría de esas caricias que sí le agradaban. Y así Kanon perdía tiempo creando tontos razonamientos con los que sólo lograba distraerse a sí mismo.

La próxima vez que sus sentidos se concentraron en su realidad, Radamanthys lo acompañaba en su desnudez. Una mirada huidiza al individuo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas y Kanon cerró sus ojos. No tenía que tener un espejo al frente para saber que su rostro era del carmín más brillante posible.

Sus manos habían quedado quietas sobre la cama desde hacía varios minutos. Al menos se sentían como minutos que rápidamente simulaban horas, pero entonces respiraba y se daba cuenta de que sólo debían haber sido segundos.

Desprevenido, sintió la piel sobre sus clavículas arder cuando un par de labios las recorrieron sin pedir permiso. Aunque, a esas alturas, dudaba que el Espectro se detendría para considerar su opinión sobre lo que estaba pasando. Y no era que tuviera elaborado un determinado juicio al respecto. El cerebro de Kanon se sacudía como gelatina y sus esperanzas le incitaban a sobrellevar lo que fuera que viniera.

Radamanthys le había prometido una muerte. No lo había dicho de esa manera tan literal pero Kanon así deseó entenderle. Y quiso recordárselo.

Levantó sus manos plantándolas a cada lado del níveo rostro que entre besos se acariciaba a la piel de sus pectorales. Se privó del cosquilleo que los cortos mechones rubios le provocaban en su cuello y lo alejó con firmeza para verlo a los ojos. Eran unos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, que chispearon sorprendidos al escucharle hablar.

—Hazme daño.— Radamanthys agachó la cabeza y negó para sí mismo, bufando incrédulo y ligeramente divertido. Realmente todo lo que salía de los apetitosos labios de ese griego le parecían tonterías.

Regresó a encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda, retándole con renovada seriedad.

—¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme qué hacer?

Kanon sintió a sus entrañas retorcerse y a su garganta cerrarse. Luego, como si Radamanthys lo hubiera percibido y deseara abrir de nuevo ese paso de aire, lo besó sin discreción, explorando lo más profundo que pudo, empujando y abrazando a una lengua que no parecía decidir si responder o rechazarlo, pero que, finalmente, como todo Kanon, era dominada y obligada a brindar el tributo de su dulzura.

Y mientras parecía que su boca ya no era más suya, Kanon sintió el peso de Radamanthys recargándose completamente sobre él, cuando este último alcanzó a abrir un cajón en la mesa de noche para extraer algo de allí; una especie de bote plástico del que no quiso averiguar más. Kanon se quejó contra los labios del rubio por el abuso hacia su caja torácica pero no fue por ese apenas audible gimoteo que Radamanthys se incorporó, sin alejarse demasiado, hincándose entre las piernas separadas de Kanon.

El mencionado cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. Quería creer que estaba soñando.

Como si todo se burlara de él, la realidad se hizo más palpable, innegable, cuando un largo y delgado objeto se deslizó aceitoso en su estrecho interior, haciéndole dar un respingo.

Dentro de su sobresalto, escuchó a Radamanthys susurrar algo; ininteligibles siseos simplemente con el objeto de relajarle. Sintió, lo que ahora había tenido tiempo de determinar como un dedo, moviéndose cautelosamente dentro de él. Comenzó a sudar de manera poco saludable.

Abrumantes segundos pasaron y la cantidad de intrusos se duplicó, poco a poco enloqueciéndolo con la abochornante búsqueda que llevaba a cabo. La situación por entero le resultaba completamente inverosímil.

Entonces, todo se detuvo. Contuvo su respiración durante el único segundo que la nada duró. Y todo lo previo pareció insignificante, cuando se sintió completamente lleno por Radamanthys.

Gimió, lagrimeó, exhaló débiles y pequeños gritos.

Estaba armando un berrinche en medio de todo porque él no había pedido esto.

Radamanthys ignoró su fingido arrebato y comenzó a embestir contra él, cada arremetida acompañada de un grave sonido gutural que reflejaba su excitación. El otro nunca dejó de quejarse; sólo de manera vocal, pues su cuerpo respondía más que agradado. Sus piernas se aferraban alrededor de la cintura del rubio; sus manos, sin encontrar jamás un lugar definido de estancia, viajaban continuamente acariciando y arañando cuello, hombros y espalda del esculpido inglés, y el excitado estado de su miembro era en demasía evidente, aunque para Kanon no tanto…

Kanon no estaba ahí. Radamanthys estaba ahí. El agridulce dolor estaba ahí. El indescriptible placer definitivamente estaba ahí. Pero el gemelo se sentía tan lejano a todo eso, tan irreal. Tan vivo y al mismo tiempo tan inexistente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y al máximo cuando se sintió por completo desvanecer, explotar, colapsar, podría expresarlo de mil maneras y jamás hacer justicia a la realidad; simultáneo al momento en que la esencia del Espectro lo invadía para aumentar la ya de por sí ardiente calidez de sus adentros.

Un instante y demasiadas reacciones, interminables espasmos por todo su cuerpo sobre el cual había perdido total control, no más respiración, y un brusco salto de su corazón.

Murió.

Luego respiró. Sus pulmones se expandieron exageradamente y se llenaron con todo el aire que de una sola bocanada pudo obtener; doloroso como el primer respiro de un recién nacido.

No sintió cuando el otro cayó rendido sobre él, pero notó cuando se movió a un lado. Kanon levantó parcialmente sus pesados párpados. Volteó y se asomó tras sus húmedas pestañas para contemplar el perlado rostro que descansaba cerca del suyo.

Los ojos de Radamanthys estaban cerrados, sus mejillas discretamente acaloradas, y gotas de sudor aún escurrían por su frente, donde se mostraba una marcada arruga dando la apariencia de que se concentraba arduamente en algo. Kanon supuso que sería en normalizar lo que era un acelerado —aunque no escandaloso—ritmo respiratorio.

Kanon dirigió su vista al techo de la cama. Sus ojos bien abiertos apreciaban con extraña nitidez cada detalle. Kanon parpadeó, sintiendo tanta claridad como algo inusual, y al final decidió cerrar los ojos, hallando consuelo en la oscuridad que no prometía nada que él no conociera.

Consuelo, alivio, paz mental. Eso creía necesitar, y por el momento, mientras sucumbía a lo que se anunciaba como un profundo sueño, le parecía que lo había conseguido. Entumido, embotado, su cerebro apagándose y su respiración cada vez más débil y lenta. Su corazón se calmaba igualmente, trayéndole con el repentino silencio la inquietud de si el hombre descansando a su lado se sentiría de forma similar.

Ese hombre cuyo corazón no servía, y había hecho al suyo llegar al límite y reiniciar sin ambiciones, sólo con un necesario latir que no pasaba del nivel de fuerza y ritmo que lo mantendría vivo. Nada de escándalos ni arranques sin sentido.

Débil, como todo él. Dulce y melódico, bajo pero totalmente audible para los oídos del rubio entre el sepulcral silencio que les envolvía; el perfecto arrullo que diluyó los últimos brochazos de su consciencia.

Horas más tarde, Radamanthys despertó alertado por un ruido; el distintivo sonido de tela rozando la piel, y quedos siseos de alguien que maldecía por lo bajo. Estaba completamente oscuro, pero pudo distinguir la silueta de Kanon en aquella falta de iluminación a la que se hallaba acostumbrado. Le vio de pie frente al extremo de la cama, terminando de vestirse sin dejar de mascullar lo que seguro serían estupideces.

Le vio quedarse estupefacto sin saber qué más hacer. Le vio mirando hacia la puerta y luego, quizás sintiéndose observado o quizás sólo porque quiso hacerlo, le vio voltear hacia él. Si su imaginación no lo engañaba, aquél suspiró con lo que clasificaría como "alivio" al encontrarse con el disfrazado brillo de sus pupilas entre las sombras.

—Me tengo que ir. — Entendiendo que más que informándole, estaba pidiéndole permiso, Radamanthys asintió cortante, no sin antes jugar un poco con él para comprobar lo manipulable que era, lo fácil que podía hacerlo vacilar.

—Pensé que habías venido aquí con planes de jamás regresar allá. — Supo que Kanon había parpadeado porque perdió de vista el resplandor de sus ojos durante un instante. Supo que sus palabras le afectaron porque ese resplandor regresó temblando.

—Nada sucedió como lo había planeado— Kanon suspiró derrotado. Miró al rubio por última vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la alcoba. La cerró con cuidado al salir, como si dentro hubiera alguien a quien no quisiera despertar, y lamentándose por haber hecho precisamente eso: despertar.

Para Kanon, la oscuridad que entonces dejaba atrás resultaría irremediablemente adictiva.

Para Radamanthys, regresaría a ser un tedio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El par de escalones eran altos y podía ocuparlos cómodamente como asiento. No había gran paisaje que observar, todo era opaca desolación; uno que otro espectro pasaba muy de vez en cuando, Zeros llegaba a fastidiar cada intervalo de minutos, pero no mucho más.

Hubiera preferido seguir con ese automatismo aburrido a tener que lidiar con el repentino visitante que se aproximó con una sonrisa sagaz.

—Escuché que un caballero de Athena vino a verte.— El deje satírico puso en evidencia el trasfondo de su comentario.

Wyvern desvió el rostro y frunció el ceño, deseando más que nada que el recién llegado regresara por donde había venido.

—¿Desde cuándo socializas tanto con los del "otro bando"? — dijo burlón al momento en que se sentó a su lado, ignorando la silenciosa advertencia en la mirada de Radamanthys. No le temía para nada, y así, el par de ojos guinda pestañearon inocentemente, simulando no darse por enterados del disgusto que su presencia causaba en el otro.

Al verlo más detenidamente, notó la diminuta cicatriz en el labio del inglés, pero justo cuando pensaba mencionar algo al respecto aquél se le adelantó.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Aiacos. — Sin esperar nada más, Radamanthys se puso de pie y se alejó con pasos que aparentaban seguridad.

—Añoro cuando eran _nuestros_ asuntos. — La oscura cabellera se alborotó brevemente cuando su dueño volteó en un brusco movimiento. Resintió el no encontrar a Wyvern regresándole la mirada. Observó la tensión en su ancha espalda, sus pies de pronto congelados en un mismo sitio.

—Si ya no lo son es únicamente por tu culpa. — No se oyó dolido, pero sí irritado. Al otro no le sorprendió su actitud. Y aceptando sus palabras, o más bien siendo incapaz de negarlas, Aiacos le permitió a Radamanthys adentrarse a su hogar sin perturbarle más, y sin guardar planes para próximas visitas por el momento.

-.-.-.-.-

—No te escuché llegar anoche.— Hubiera preferido un reproche, no una observación sin mayores intenciones.

—Hn— contestó fingiéndose distraído. Aunque había dejado su posición supina y se había sentado en cuanto le escuchó entrar a la sala, enderezó todavía más su espalda al oír que se acercaba con pisadas calmas.

—¿Todo bien? — Sintió el peso de las manos de Saga apoyándose en sus hombros, y se imaginó el hermoso rostro inclinándose hacia un lado para verle mejor.

No pudo voltear para confirmar ese cuadro porque sabía que sería demasiado para su corazón. Ése que ahora palpitaba siempre sin prisas.

—¿Kanon?— insistió por una respuesta que ya llevaba esperando por demasiados segundos. Apartó la cabellera añil a un lado del rostro de su gemelo para estudiar sus facciones, insólitamente inexpresivas.

—Sí, estoy bien, algo cansado nada más. — Kanon tampoco la vio, pero saboreó en su mente la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que Saga esbozó en sus labios. Le fue transmitido todo el genuino cariño de aquél con el simple gesto que tuvo de acariciar su cabello desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la altura de sus hombros. Sintió que gritaría frustrado por no tener más que eso. No tanto porque el otro no pudiera dárselo, sino por ser incapaz de recibirlo.

Saga se alejó, y a sabiendas de que lo único que vería sería la espalda de su gemelo mientras éste se dirigía a la salida, Kanon finalmente volteó.

—¿Te veré en la cena?— preguntó el mayor a un paso de la puerta, listo para el inicio de su rutina habitual.

—No lo creo…— musitó, seguido de un largo suspiro al notar que aquél sencillamente asentía para luego desaparecer de su campo visual.

-.-.-.-

Lo único que denotaba su alteración, y solamente si uno se fijaba con detalle, era ese músculo que se marcaba más de lo normal en su rígida quijada. Sus dientes se mantenían apretados, sus ojos deseando quemar la mesa frente a la cual se sentaba, sencillamente para desquitar algo de su furia al no tener nada más que golpear.

¿Dónde estaba el inútil de Zeros cuando se le necesitaba?

Había estado así desde su pequeño intercambio con aquel cuyo nombre no quería ni recordar. Y nadie hubiera considerado ése como el momento más ideal para hacerle una visita social.

Cualquier otro hubiera desistido un minuto después de haber estado llamando a la puerta ininterrumpidamente sin obtener respuesta. Kanon esperó mucho más de un minuto, y se atrevió a irrumpir en la morada del respetado Kyoto.

Radamanthys no había atendido, ni siquiera percibiendo que se trataba de él, porque simplemente no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie y menos a alguien que ya había estado ocupando su mente en exceso.

—Pensé que no estabas— Kanon anunció al entrar a la estancia. Rápidamente localizó al inglés sentado en una de las cuatro sillas que rodeaban a una mesa de madera. Un brazo se recargaba sobre ésta, sus dedos daban vuelta con lentitud a un pequeño vaso de whisky, lleno a un tercio de su capacidad.

—¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste? — Kanon no se detuvo a analizar la ofensa que lo recién dicho podría significar, y continuó con naturalidad:

—No vengo desde la esquina. Si no hubieras estado, te habría esperado —explicó cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Y eso debería importarme? — Kanon frunció el ceño. Su rostro entero se amoldó en un ligero puchero, rememorándole a Radamanthys mucho de la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué te comportas así?

—¿A qué te refieres? — Radamanthys le privó de su atención. Miró el vaso que desde hacía varios minutos no tocaba sus labios. Un rápido y pequeño trago antes de volver a encontrar a Géminis, esta vez a varios pasos más cerca.

—Intransigente y despectivo hacia todo — Kanon expuso mientras caminaba hacia él.

—¿He ofendido tus sensibilidades? — El Espectro sonrió burlón. Kanon le miró de soslayo y se sentó en la silla contigua.

—No. Sólo me causa curiosidad. — Kanon apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y recargó el rostro entre las manos, sus ojos brillando con enfermiza energía. Curioso, definitivamente.

—Soy un juez del infierno, ¿cómo pretendes que me comporte? — El rubio enarcó una ceja. Miró a Kanon y consideró la situación divertida, pero nunca lo admitiría. Tampoco le dejaría saber que esa actitud de la que se quejaba podía quedar de lado fácilmente, si lograba convencerlo de hacer tal cosa.

—Muestra algo de debilidad— retó el griego. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa contenida, casi traviesa.

—¿Para estar a mano?— Radamanthys ya no pudo ver más aquella estremecedora sonrisa.

Kanon agachó la cabeza, detestando y entendiendo a la perfección la referencia hecha por Radamanthys.

El rubio guardó silencio mientras el otro se quedaba abstraído en sus cavilaciones. Suspiró, y se sorprendió de ello. Miró de nuevo al todavía cabizbajo Kanon, y agradeció internamente que no hubiera notado el previo acto que se había sentido tan ajeno.

Miró a un lado, hacia el vaso que descansaba en la mesa y que su mano sitiaba con pereza. Dio un golpecito con su dedo índice contra el mencionado objeto, despertando al gemelo de su ensimismamiento.

Cuando tuvo la entera atención del par de grandes ojos esmeraldas, Wyvern inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, señalando así al vaso que enseguida levantó un poco y sacudió con ligereza en movimientos circulares, haciendo los hielos chocar entre sí.

—¿Esto cuenta como debilidad?

Kanon le vio tras párpados caídos y se encogió de hombros. En ese momento los adjetivos que Radamanthys había adoptado para él surgieron en su cabeza como inevitable reflejo.

_"Patético. Débil. _

_Endemoniadamente dulce."_

Se puso de pie y se alejó hacia el pequeño bar que dividía la cocina y el comedor. Sirvió en un vaso idéntico al suyo la misma bebida que había sido de su elección. Regresó a donde Kanon y se lo plantó justo enfrente, ocasionando que un poco de líquido salpicara fuera del vaso debido a la brusquedad del impacto contra la mesa.

Kanon miró renuentemente el pequeño vaso con whisky, recordando el estado en que había llegado la ocasión anterior que le visitó.

—Es un sólo vaso. — Radamanthys adivinó sus pensamientos y trató de persuadirlo. Sonrió en su mente ante la inseguridad de aquél.

Kanon pasó saliva, indeciso. Lo meditó un par de segundos más y finalmente asintió convencido, pero no hizo más que estirar el brazo para estudiar con la yema de sus dedos la lisa superficie del vaso.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué te trae por aquí de nuevo?

Kanon, con el único objetivo de ocultarse al menos un poco tras el vidrio del pequeño objeto, levantó su vaso, haciendo notar su nerviosismo en el temblor de sus dedos, en el titubeo de su lengua al asomarse para probar el borde del recipiente, en el parpadeo irresoluto de sus pestañas, y en el trago inseguro que corrió por su garganta.

Pero sobre todo, en el ahogado sonido de su voz.

—Nada en especial.

El vaso tocó la mesa nuevamente.

Radamanthys interpretó sus palabras de la única manera en que podía hacerlo. Sonrió con cierto aire victorioso.

Débil. Dulce. Y suyo.

**~*~FIN~*~**


End file.
